


Celebrate You

by TheStarChasr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Byleth wants to spoil her husband, Dimitri just wants his wife, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Felix x Annette, Mentions of Mercedes x Dedue, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sylvain is best bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/pseuds/TheStarChasr
Summary: A birthday party is a grand event held to celebrate the life of someone you love dearly. Dimitri was apprehensive at first to the thought of being the center of attention, but his wife is determined for the man to feel loved and appreciated.





	Celebrate You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic stuck in my head for such a long time and it's finally done.
> 
> The beginning of this fic is mostly fluff but there is a decent chunk of smut. I placed it at the bottom and it's bared off in case anyone wants to skip it.

Pride had never been an emotion Byleth indulged in.

On the contrary, any victory, praise, or reason to feel proud instead made her feel grateful. Grateful to be alive, to be strong enough, or to be smart enough.

Pride was just not something Byleth considered.

Until a certain day.

Fastly approaching was the twentieth day of the Ethereal Moon, also known as the day of her husband’s birth. The King himself did not want a grand banquet or extravagant event but the nobles and common folk alike clamored for the opportunity to throw a ball. Everyone was eager for the chance to celebrate once again in this newfound peace. Dimitri could not deny the request of his people but conditioned that everyone in the Kingdom of Faerghus partakes in the celebration. The order was given as parades, festivals, and dances were held in villages all across Faerghus. However, the main affair would be held in Fhirdiad, hosted by the queen herself.

The party had the whole continent up in arms, to the point where it spread to neighboring countries hoping to be invited to the event. From Dagda, Brigid, and even Almyra came letters of hope that ex-classmates would be invited to the spectacle.

However, the planning was tremendous. Byleth had stacks of requests, contracts, memos, and all the like on her desk; to the point where she just wanted to set the parchments ablaze and be done with it. She wouldn’t though because this work—everything—was for Dimitri.

A rush of warmth invaded her chest “For Dimitri…” she mumbled to herself. The thought of her husband always brought her a sense of peace, happiness. Just imagining those blue eyes and blonde hair could sweeten any sour mood. Inwardly and outwardly, she was happy that a party was being thrown in his honor, even if he thought it was unnecessary. Dimitri was always the type to give acknowledgment or praise whenever he felt one deserved it but yet shrunk away from any for himself. “Not anymore…” she mumbled yet again.

A soft knock on her study alerted her “Beloved?” ah, she knew that voice.

“Yes, my love. I am here.” she smiled as the slowly opening door revealed his figure. A serene grin adorned his features as well but they were accompanied by bags under his eye which worried her.

“If I would have known this party would take you away from me, even more, I never would have consented.” he huffed, taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk dramatically. If he had his cloak on it would have looked even more flamboyant.

She chuckled, signing her name on parchment with simple muscle memory “Oh no you don’t, preparations are too far along for you to be pulling this on me.”

“I don’t see why. A few talks, some dispatched messenger doves,” he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as his voice dropped low “and I could be completely yours for a whole twenty-four hours.”

The thought was tempting.

He could see the gears of her mind turning, a satisfied smirk forming before she waved him off “No, no, you’re having a birthday party.”

Dimitri leaned back into the chair and sighed “Byleth…” he pleaded “You know I don’t like being center of attention.”

“You’re a _king._”

“Yes, but as a king, I represent a people. With _this…_” he waved his hand vaguely “It’s just me….”

“And what’s wrong with that?” she dropped her quill, giving full attention to her husband.

“I…” he trailed off, meeting her gaze but unable to respond. He didn’t have to though. She could see.

She could see the darkness plaguing his mind, the unworthiness drift through an ocean eye, the desperate grasping for redemption he felt he had not achieved. Without a word she stood and approached him, tucking a blonde strand behind his ear “My love…” she whispered, causing him to shiver but not break eye contact “Your kingdom, your friends, and your wife wish to honor you.” she took one large hand in her own and kissed the palm. “I beg you not rob us of this opportunity.”

“But I am not worthy of such an honor.” he breathed.

She situated herself between his legs, leaning on the armrest of his chair as he wrapped his limbs around her. She planted a kiss on his cheek, “Do not doubt the respect from your people,” then his eyelid “the loyalty of your friends,” moved to his jawline “nor my love for you.”

“Byleth…” he sighed as he hugged her tighter, bringing her off the armrest to sit on his lap.

“This party will be good for everyone, but especially you. I want you to have some fun, be honored and recognized. I want to spoil you a little, Dimitri.” At her words, his lips met her own, gratitude and love pouring from him.

“I do not deserve it.”

“You do.”

She could still sense his apprehension, his uncertainty, but the lingering fears have now been silenced and he was able to unwind a little more. “Just please promise me one thing,” he said.

How sly of him, requesting a vow while her mind was still hazy from his kiss “What is it?”

“Please do not allow Sylvain to have any part in the planning.”

An unbridled and resounding laugh left her lungs, bringing a bright smile to her husband who rested his head on her shoulder “Rest assured, honey bear—”

“Honey bear?”

“—Sylvain will have no part in the preparations.” she wiggled her nose against his as he blinked rapidly, surprised by her sudden playfulness.

His concern was not misplaced, however, Byleth rest assured that the red-head would have no part in the planning. Even if he had good intentions. Such an order nearly broke the heart of their friend “What do you mean I can’t help?” Sylvain whined.

Annette and Ingrid shot him a glare, the two girls present to help their queen write place cards. Byleth sighed, “for once, Sylvain, you are a _guest_.” her tone final.

Sylvain gaped “I am wounded, Professor—”

“I’m not your professor.”

“—that you would silence the voice of the King’s closest friend! I’ve technically known him the longest out of everyone, you all should be asking for _my _advice.”

Ingrid took the opportunity to speak up “Oh please. Every time you offer to ‘help’ His Majesty it end ups up exploding in both your faces, _literally_ one time.”

The Margrave chuckled at the memory “That was one time! How was I supposed to know Dimitri couldn’t manage a fire spell?”

The queen groaned “You were supposed to go horseback riding with him!”

“Yeah, but then we started talking about magic and I offered to…" he waved his hand around imitating a flame "...show him some.”

Annette interjected, “What about that time you tried to set him up with that woman from the tavern?”

“How was I supposed to know he was secretly engaged...” his words died off when Byleth shot him a glare, the memory still fresh. “Come one, I never expected him to work up the courage to propose to you!”

_Technically_ he didn’t since she proposed, or said the words at least while he placed a ring in her palm.

“Regardless, Sylvain, we just can’t take the chance.” the queen sighed, exasperated by the conversation “I want everything to be perfect for this day.”

Annette smiled at her friend “Of course it will be perfect! Dimitri will be over the moon just knowing you went through the hard work of putting it together.”

“But still…”

The Margrave brought his hand to his chin, closing his eyes in thought “What if I take Claude?”

“What?” all three girls turned to him with different expressions of annoyance, astonishment, and a blank stare.

“I mean, isn’t it a ruler’s biggest concern to entertain and accompany a visiting ruler? Petra is covered since Ashe is traveling with her so we don’t have to worry about that. But with Claude, Dimitri might feel responsible to hang out with him through the night.”

“Claude’s allies are invited as well.” Ingrid piped but Sylvain ignored, addressing Byleth.

“If you permit me, I could take him off your hands. That way you and His Majesty could enjoy the party together. Reap the fruits of your labor, Your Grace.”

She thought about it. Truly thought about it while Ingrid shook her head towards the queen, her eyes pleading with knowledge untold. “Very well,” she smiled gracefully “I shall permit the Margrave Gautier to escort the King of Almyra.” Sylvain was about to cheer until he heard “on _one _condition.”

He gulped “and that is?”

“Ingrid is accompanying you as well.”

The two childhood friends blanched, shouting “what” in unison. “I don’t want to spend the whole party with those two!”

Byleth stared at the knight, pulling out her ultimate trump card “Ingrid, I'm counting on you.”

One can never quell an overachiever “I will not fail you, Your Grace.”

Annette’s squeal broke the silence at the sight of Mercedes walking in, Dedue following her with a large vase filled to the brim with flowers. “Those look beautiful, Mercie!”

“Thank you, Annie. How do you think they look, Your Grace? Once you give your approval we can give the go-ahead for the centerpieces and decorations.”

Byleth eyed the primroses, hydrangeas, forget-me-nots, and daffodils that sat in a white vase painted with royal blue intricate designs. “It’s perfect.”

Mercedes cheered while Dedue spoke, “The chef has also informed me that it is time for you to taste-test the main dishes.”

“I’ll be right out there to meet them.”

Everything was coming together. The party was to be had in the grand courtyard of the palace in Fhridiad. Maids, butlers, servants, chefs, and everything in between scrambled around the castle in haste for the final preparations. The Queen was one such person, she was grateful for the comforts of soft shoes for surely without them her feet would be blistered and bruised.

Dimitri felt himself sighing too much that day. His fears and anxieties were still present but significantly quelled by his wife, whom he now missed terribly. Anytime he wished to speak to her throughout the week she simply hopped up to kiss him on the cheek and departed with an “I have some business to take care of. Talk to you soon!” only for him to find her in their chambers or her study, passed out from exhaustion. It was infuriating.

The feeling increased tenfold when she told him, two hours before the party, that she would not be joining him for his entrance. His mind went blank in a moment of sheer shock and fear as she busied herself with her attire. It was a regal and mesmerizing gown accompanied by navy cut-off sleeves and a golden cloak that hung from her shoulders like ribbons. She decided to wear make up that day and adorn her hair with jewels because Dimitri’s heart was not beating fast enough already.

“Beloved, this is ridiculous! You cannot expect me to make my entrance without you by my side.” she did not face him despite his complaint, too occupied with searching for her earrings.

“You’re going to be fine!” she said as she found her target “Dedue will be with you in my absence anyway,” she added with a nod at the vassal waiting on the sidelines. Dimitri was still pouting, eyeing the woman as she slipped her shoes on. The laughter she tried to stifle made its way out when she finally glanced at him, arms crossed and still in his simple gray tunic and trousers. “Besides…” she stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek “You know I don’t like being the center of attention.”

“You’re a _queen_!” he huffed, the indignation transforming into desperation as she walked towards the exit of their chamber, “_and_ the archbishop!”

“Yes but I represent a people and a church!” she laughed.

“Beloved...” he called, his voice suddenly soft.

She faced him, “yes Dimitri?”

“You look beautiful.”

She smiled, crossing the threshold to plant a kiss on his lips. All while batting away his hands from her waist that attempted to lock her in and make her late. “Dedue," she said as they broke apart "please ensure His Majesty is ready by the appropriate time.”

“Of course, Your Grace.” the man bowed, an amused smile on his features.

Dimitri gasped “Dedue, you wound me. To think your loyalty is so easily swayed.”

Byleth could not stifle her giggles as she exited her chambers. The adorable image of her husband pouting like a spoiled child made her want to coddle him endlessly. But there was work to be done, immediately stepping out into the courtyard she was greeted by Felix. The Duke Fraldarius surprised her with his formal get up, likely not wearing it out of his own volition “Annette wanted me to tell you the orchestra is ready.” Yes, definitely not of his own volition.

“Give her my thanks and the instruction for the musicians to start playing as guests are arriving.” She said kindly, wanting to keep him in a good mood for the party.

But Felix let out a ‘tch’, a sound she’s become accustomed to since their academic days “Very well.”

“Thank you, Felix.” she called as he walked away “Be sure to help yourself to the food, I selected some spicy dishes with you in mind.”

“That’s the only reason I’m here!” he responded. _Sure_.

So far, everything was going according to plan and Byleth could not be more pleased. Mercedes bounced out of the kitchen with news that the food was all ready and prepared to be served. Ashe arrived early with Petra to give her a tour of the garden. Claude had come to greet the Queen herself with a loud “Teach! You sure do know how to throw a shindig!” before Ingrid swooped in and ushered the King and Hilda towards Sylvain who was waiting with glasses of champagne.

The cold weather of Fhirdiad was surprisingly tame, the winds of Sothis must be providing aid for its vessel and consort on this night. The strum of violins began to rise and the blare of trumpets sounded as Dedue stood atop the palace stairs to announce the arrival of the King.

Byleth felt her breathing halt. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the sight before her.

There he was, clothed in white, gold, and the most royal of blues. A furred cloak sat atop his broad shoulders but this one was much fresher and more regal than the one of his wartime armor. His hair was freshly combed and styled, Byleth wondered if Dedue had trimmed it slightly, but it looked so soft from far away. She resisted every urge to approach him and run her fingers through it. The crown atop his head was a simple accessory but the weight of it meant so much more figuratively. When that striking blue eye locked with her emeralds, Byleth knew her breath was lost once again.

He looked even more ethereal than the moon above him.

Her mind was suddenly transported to the Garreg Mach Ball seven years ago. The festivities in full swing as students approached one another for an opportunity to join on the dance floor. Dimitri had been so much younger then but his attractiveness was ever the same. Byleth could clearly recall giggling schoolgirls who ached to be the next one to ask him to dance. She also could not miss the way his current partner stared deeply in his eyes, the face of pure bliss gleaming in them as he lead her around the room. Byleth would have left a lot sooner if not for Claude taking her own hand and guiding her to the floor.

She wondered if some of those schoolgirls were now in the crowd. Women who were nobles’ daughters that somehow received invitations in order to gaze at the man they once shared a dance with.

Unfortunate, for his entire future now belongs to her—and likewise her to him.

That was when it hit her.

That feeling of victory that did not belong on a battlefield or in a sparing match.

The swell of pride she had never felt before.

The thought that the man standing before everyone in regal splendor, is her husband.

She could not stop the blush from forming across her face even if she wanted to. Joy and excitement ignited in her soul as she strode towards him. The feeling expanding tenfold when the anxiety in his eye vanished as soon as he saw her, replaced by a large grin that showed his teeth as he met her halfway. Without any preamble or any thoughts of propriety, Dimitri wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her, fully and passionately.

Dedue’s clearing of his throat was their signal. Their kiss breaking as Byleth gasped for air but Dimitri’s smile and breathing stayed perfectly intact “Esteemed guests!” he addressed the crowd with his queen still in his arms “I thank you all for joining me today. I also thank my beautiful wife for planning this event. Please, enjoy yourselves to your heart's content!”

And with that, the festivities began.

Annette was the first one to drag Felix to the dance floor. His lips downturned into a scowl as Sylvain and Ingrid chuckled from the sidelines along with Claude and Hilda. It did not last long though, all Annette had to do was drape her arms around his neck and he was lost in her green eyes and sweet voice as she hummed along with the music. Mercedes surprised everyone when she curtseyed to Dedue and asked him for a dance. The vassal surprising everyone again when he blushed, stuttered and accepted.

Lysithia eyed the cake like a hawk, while Bernadetta anxiously stood to the side and watched her friend repeatedly ask the servants when dessert would he served. Meanwhile, everyone ignored Lindhart’s soft snores from the hedges. Ferdinand and Dorothea talked lively while Caspar would interject now and then with a comment, causing the old classmates to laugh.

Marianne remained close to Lorenze who sat and enjoyed a meal, the two conversed over the different food provided but soon Hilda made her way over to them with fresh champagne. Petra and Ashe were still off by the gardens, the queen of Brigid inquiring of each flower as the newly appointed knight patiently answered. Meanwhile, Raphael and Leonie somehow started an eating contest while a very concerned Ignatz watched from the sidelines.

She was suddenly grateful for assigning Ingrid to watch the two troublesome males. With Hilda drifting around different social circles, she could see Sylvain and Claude wingman for each other. "I'll have you know this King of Almyra is one hell of a shot! He never misses the mark." the paladin praised towards a daughter from a noble house. Claude would merely laugh and say something equally flattering about the Margrave, so that was his plan. It was all interrupted by Ingrid, who grab the ear of the red-head and shot a look towards the monarch.

Byleth watched on with an ever-present smile as each of her friends and former students thoroughly enjoyed themselves. But among them all, her husband stood out the brightest. Dimitri had always been a fantastic socialite, even if he didn’t like to admit it. He always had a certain grace and countenance that refreshed people simply by speaking with him. A small chuckle left her at the sight of him, chatting lively with Dedue and Gilbert while eating a kebob dipped in cheese, mindful not to drip any on his party attire. She felt his love every time he scanned the crowd in search of her, which was often.

After conversing with the umpteenth noble, Dimitri had now joined her on the bench she was sitting, holding open his cloak as a silent invitation for her to curl up at his side. It was an offer she couldn’t refuse.

“Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.” the king observed as the queen hummed in agreement.

“I just hope you will ask me to dance this time.” she quipped, a snort brewing at the look he gave her from the corner of his eye. “What?”

“You know we _did_ dance at our wedding.” he blinked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes but that’s a tradition. You _had _to dance with me.”

“I never _have _to dance with you. I always _want _to dance with you.”

“Yes but you’ve never _offered_ to dance with me.”

“Then let’s change that.” he stood up, removing his cloak from around her and bowing slightly, offering her a hand “Would you like to dance with me, Mrs. Blayddid?”

She took his hand, rising to her feet “I thought you’d never ask.”

Cheers erupted as the King and Queen joined the dance floor, the numerous attendees and friends took it as a cue to partner up and join themselves. The orchestra played on merrily as Byleth felt her husband guide her around the floor, laughter bubbling in them anytime they failed certain dance moves. The two displayed their inexperience with clarity but neither seemed to care, too busy wrapped in the arms of their lover. Others watched from the sidelines like Gustave, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of a now joyful king.

The numerous dances and group dances took a toll on Byleth’s poor feet, who were already abused from the morning of running back and forth. Dimitri gingerly lead her back to bench where he found her, but this time he stood at her side, a hand grasping her shoulder to usher her to lean on him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, still facing the crowd of dancing friends.

But she looked up at him, her brows furrowed “For what?”

“For giving you such a hard time. Everything…” he inhaled “everything turned out remarkable.”

“Are you having fun?” she asked, lips twitching upwards.

His blue met her emeralds “I am.” he smiled, truly. Making her cheeks warm and her eyes crinkle with joy.

“And how do you feel?” another question, he turn to face her, take her hands in his own.

“I am happy, my love. Indescribably happy.” he punctuated his words with a kiss to her forehead, “And I have you to thank for it.” he sighed into her hair.

Byleth wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely “I’m so glad.” she breathed into his chest.

At that moment, a noble approached them, forcing Dimitri to depart from her and attend to one of his guests. He still stayed close to Byleth, who continued to sit at the bench and sip her champagne as she waited for her husband to finish discussing new trade opportunities with the noble. Her longing glances were not lost on a pair of observant.

“Wait here, Ingrid,” Sylvain muttered as the blonde knight shifted her gaze from Claude’s dancing figure to Sylvain making his way towards the King.

“Sylvain wait!” she called “You’re only job is to watch Claude, other than that, you’re here as a guest.”

Her friend gestured to the scene, eyes darting between them “I gotta do something.”

She scoffed “And what are you going to do? We can’t risk another scandal, Her Grace doesn’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong. Look, I’m Margrave Gautier. What’s the point of the title if you can’t use the connections?” with a slick turn he approached the noble “Count Conand! It is so good to see you. I’ve been meaning to ask, did my father ever mention the mines discovered in the Taltean Plains? No? Allow me to tell you all about them!”

Dimitri was about to interject that there were, in fact, _no _mines discovered in the Taltean Plains but he was quickly silenced when Sylvain turned to him and said “Your Majesty, you might consider retiring for the night.” he gestured over to the queen whose eyes would close slowly then blink rapidly to stay awake. “She does look awfully tired.”

The king’s brow furrowed at the sight of his wife “Are you sure?” he asked his friend who nodded incessantly “Wouldn’t it be rude to retire from your own celebration?”

“The main festivities are over, Your Kingliness.” the red-head remarked “Anyone left is planning on dancing or drinking the night away. And don’t you worry about clean up, the Professor—”

“She’s not a professor anymore.”

“—has already given instructions for the closing. Which means: go and relax, Dimitri.” a soft and sincere smile shone through, a look reserved for when Sylvain was being most genuine.

Dimitri was able to recognize it instantly “Thank you, my friend.”

“Happy Birthday, you bastard.”

Ingrid watched as Dimitri and Sylvain conversed while Felix was still dancing with his wife. She felt oddly content, the notion that the three boys she had to wrangle up constantly no longer needed her—well, except one.

Sylvain was still chatting up the Count as Dimitri whispered to Byleth who nodded and made their escape. Outwardly, Sylvain was the epitome of charm and paid attention to everything the Count, but she could see his inward sighs and groans of annoyance. Ingrid sidled up to the red-head in need of rescuing, commenting that fresh champagne was being served on the east side of the garden. The words alone were enough for the Count to excuse himself and shuffle away.

“You know…” her green eyes gazed up at Sylvain who sighed in relief “Sometimes—just sometimes, you’re pretty okay.”

He chuckled “Ingrid _please,_” he leaned his head on her shoulder, not moving despite her show of annoyance “I’m always pretty.”

* * *

Byleth stretched as she entered their shared chambers, kicking off her shoes within the first three steps. The action earned an amused chuckle from her husband, who closed and locked the door behind him before throwing his cloak off to hang off a chair.

Dimitri looked up when he heard a relieved sigh, his wife now stretching on their bed as her bones sank into the soft mattress. She was now rid of her crown and jewelry, a picturesque scene of absolute comfort. How he ached to join her.

After accomplishing the tasks of kicking off his boots and storing his crown, he knelt over her lithe form, his fingers brushing along her waist to down her legs and back again. He silently observed how her hair had gotten longer and her dress was truly a sight to behold.

He dipped his fingers into her waist with added pressure, her soft moan made him shiver as she finally opened her eyes and met his gaze “Mr. Blaiddyd, I think you’re trying to seduce me.”

He smiled at that, his hands halting their strokes to glide over her stomach and stop just under her breasts. “Is it working?” her breath hitched when he cupped her bust in his large palms.

“Impeccably.” she sighed, her next moan silenced when his lips met hers.

She loved his lips, loved how their kisses could start so tender and transform into devouring of two souls. His hands massaging her and his tongue gently lapping at her bottom lip was overwhelming, she sighed into the kiss, opening up to allow him to explore her mouth and dance with her tongue. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, the blonde tendrils feeling incredibly soft under her touch, confirming her suspicions from earlier when she first saw him.

She sat up, grasping his shoulders as she forced her tongue in his mouth which he sucked eagerly, making her groan against him. His hands had moved from her breasts, one to her waist and the other to her derriere, gripping her with intensity as he moved her to straddle him.

She broke away from him with a gasp, lungs aching for air as he seamlessly shifted to planting wet kisses on her jaw and neckline “Dimitri…” she sighed, her hands moving of their of volition to undo the buttons on his tunic while he pulled on the ribbons and laces of her gown “Did you enjoy your party?”

“Yes,” he sighed, the image of her gown falling from her had his mind reeling, the only piece of cloth between him and her supple breasts being her brassier. He mouthed over the lace, her gasp an encouragement for his hands to undo the fabric “Though I must admit…” his pupil dilated instantly upon the sight of his flushed wife, bare aside from her white lace panties “I am enjoying myself much more now.”

A cry erupted from her when his mouth clasped over a nipple, sucking on it harshly as his thumb and forefinger pinched and fondled the other “Someone is eager…” she exhaled, forcing his hands away so she could remove the tunic from his body.

“You have been occupied for some time.” his voice deep, velvety, sending shivers straight to her core “Forgive me for being a little, pent up.” She inhaled sharply as he bucked his covered erection into her heat. The sensation a double-edged sword as Dimitri could not hinder his own moan.

“That’s quite alright, my love.” she laughed breathlessly at the yelp he cried involuntarily as she shoved him to lie on the bed under her “Allow me to rectify that.”

His breath left him in small pants at the lingering touches she left on his chest “And how will you do that?”

She leaned down and kissed him—sweetly, tenderly, achingly. He moaned at the love pouring through her, a hand of his tangling in her mint tresses “I want to pamper you…” she mouthed against his lips, “ravish you…” another kiss, this one more heated “…take my time with you. I want you to know how I see you.” her hips moved sensually against him, clearing all sense of coherent thought from his mind “Will you permit me to do so?”

“Yes,” his voice hoarse.

She smiled, her pale hands threading through his blonde locks as she kissed him once more. “I love you hair.” she sighed, breaking away to bury her nose in his neck and smell his distinct scent “I love the way it moves in the wind and leaves me breathless. Or the way it feels when I run my fingers through it.” she felt his shiver as her nails massaged his scalp “The color itself is so dashing and regal, you are like a prince straight from a fairy tale book.” she placed a kiss on his forehead as he sighed, his arms wrapping around her form in an embrace. “Yes, my own personal Prince Charming. My king.”

Byleth shifted in his hold, her lips moving from his forehead to his pupil that was trained on her “I love the color of your eye. Such a stark blue. Containing the strength of the sea, the fierceness of ice, or the gentleness of a lake.” she kissed the lid tenderly then her gaze shifted to the cloth covering his empty socket “It pains me that one was unjustly taken from you, but forgive me for finding it positively endearing.” she removed the eyepatch as she finished speaking and kissed the drooping lid.

Dimitri’s hand still sifting through her hair grasped the back of her head harshly, bringing her lips to his in a ferocious kiss as his hips bucked up into hers. The sounds she made were intoxicating, the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest nearly had him whimpering into her mouth. She broke away from him, a satisfied smile forming at his breathless state “I love your shoulders…” she kissed one, trailing the kisses down to his chest “How broad they are, I love the feeling when you tower over me. I love being overwhelmed by you.”

“Byleth…” he called, begging for another kiss while his free hand fondled a breast. She laughed lowly, removing the hand to bring it to her lips and kiss his knuckles “I love your hands. The size of them, the strength hidden behind each callous. The duality of your grasp as you hold your weapon or caress me.”

Now both his hands gripped her head, dragging her down for his lips to meet hers. His tongue shoved incessantly in her mouth, in and out. She rewarded the act by sucking on it, then swallowing the cry of pleasure he released in her. Her tongue met his once again, the two appendages entangling as her hands ran up and down his chest. Her lips pressed against his in another kiss, meeting again for her to nibble lightly on his bottom lip.

“I love your heart.” she sighed against him, her palm pressed firmly against his beating organ “How it pulses for your people and you bear it so well. Yet you still wear it on your sleeve.”

Dimitri surprised her by kissing her on the cheek, whispering into her ear “And it is yours, my beloved.”

She smiled sadly at him, the expression furrowing his brows “I would offer you mine if it beat.”

“I will take it regardless,” he said fiercely, capturing her lips with intensity as though to prove his words.

“I love you.” she moaned against him before being swallowed once more.

His grip tightened around her waist “I love you.” he echoed, attempting to flip their positions and place her under him. Such a plan failed however when her thighs locked in place around him and her hands shoved him back down as she leaned over him again.

“Wait…” her voice hoarse, the sound of it making him clench the bedsheets under his fists.

“Please Byleth…” his eye squinted in want, his erection twitching beneath her clothed entrance.

She ground against him, the sensation almost knocking the wind out of her “I’m not finished with my—” a moan, he just pinched a nipple while his other stroked her clit through her panties “I’m not finished with my appraisal.”

“I feel thoroughly appraised.” his voice was low, almost a growl as he bucked up into her. And actual growl escaping him at the sounds she released.

“Not yet. There is one more destination I must see to.”

He protested when she removed herself from him. However, the words died in his throat as her fingers undid the laces from his trousers and yanked them down in one go. He groaned as his erection was freed, cried out when her warm hands gripped it with such gentleness.

“I love your cock.” she exhaled against the strained member “The length of it, the girth, how it feels when I hold it.” she delighted in the sounds he made when she licked it from base to tip “I love the taste of it, the taste of you.”

“Byleth please!” his voice desperate.

She returned to her position of straddling him, his eye widened at seeing her now fully nude state as she sank down on him member slowly. The sight of his cock disappearing in her warm, wet folds made him lose his mind. He tried to flip them over again and she resisted “Not yet, I want to _feel_ you.” she sighed, ground into him “I love the way you feel inside me.”

Her words and actions drove him wild, he could take no more as he gripped her hips and thrust into her from below. She allowed him to do so for a few moments before taking his hands and pinning them above his head, his whine of pleasure escaping into the room “Patience, Dimitri,” she kissed his brow. “I want you to feel every inch of me.” her words were made clear when she rose up _so slowly _only to sink down again at the same pace.

He could no longer think, he did not know how much time had passed as she persued that infuriating pace. He could tell that the sounds he released drove her crazy, and so he endeavored to cry out more. She shifted herself slightly as she took him, leaning forward so her clit grazed his member ever so slightly, the sensation enough to make her walls flutter around him and for both of them to cry out. He could have no more of this.

“Byleth…” he breathed, eye squinting as she brought herself down again, feeling her walls squeeze him deliciously but the friction lacking “_please_…”

Her eyes were closed in concentration, her thighs quivering with control. Slowly, with shivers traveling her spine her emeralds met him, a nod being all she could manage.

That was all it took.

In a flash Dimitri had them flipped over, pinning Byleth to the bed below and slamming his cock inside her, over and over again. Their fucking was rough, messy, nothing else entering his mind except the mission of _speed_. The headboard shook against the wall as she cried out in pleasure, her aching sex being thrust into with so much force had her quaking along with the bedposts.

“Dimitri!” she shouted when his cock kissed the spot that made stars burst behind her eyes. He recognized that sound instantly and rammed into the same spot repeatedly, delighting in the feeling of her nails scratching down his back. He fought the urge no longer as he sunk his teeth into the space between her shoulder and neck. The mixture of pleasure and pain taking her to further heights.

His brutality made her mind spin, no coherent sound could leave her body other than moans of “harder,” “faster,” his name, and “I love you.” He was all too quick to comply to her wishes, that inhuman strength being put to good use as her pleasure began to pique.

Dimitri was close, he had been close for some time now. Her walls tightening around him encouraged him to chase his pleasure even more. Now thrusting wildly and with abandon, it was the simple and oh so sweet kiss from his wife that had him falling over the edge. Their bodies combusting simultaneously as they shouted into one another’s mouths. She would never tire of the feeling of him spilling into her. He could never get enough of her walls milking him dry.

They parted breathlessly, flinching at the act of Dimitri pulling out of her with an exhale. He dropped down beside her in a heap of boneless euphoria, gathering her in his arms as he longed to bask in the afterglow with his wife. He kissed her once, a soft and chaste touch of the lips but enough to resend the butterflies to her stomach “You. Minx.”

She erupted into laughter, even if it was hoarse and stung her throat “I hope you enjoyed your present.” Byleth smiled as she curled herself further into him.

“Oh I did.” his tone fully amused “Expect a similar gift on your own birthday.”

She shivered, the thought exciting her more than anything “Fine, but you’ll have to plan a birthday party too.”

His blue eye was sharp as it stared at her, “deal.”

“Wait really.” she stared.

He chuckled against her neck “Yes, really. I think it will be a wonderful occasion to honor my wife. Have you be the center of attention.”

Her eyes went wide at the damning agreement she just made “On second thought, I take it back. You can ravish me however you like at any given time just don’t throw a party for me.”

He smiled, his eye glinting in the moonlight “Too late, the agreement is made.”

**Author's Note:**

> The designs for Byleth and Dimitri's formal attire are directly inspired by these beautiful artworks:
> 
> https://twitter.com/KRStou/status/1164493540715483137/photo/1
> 
> https://twitter.com/KRStou/status/1158534892365340673/photo/1
> 
> I also just really wanted an excuse to write a 'Dimitri appreciation smut' that man deserves all the love he can get and how better than through a big celebration.


End file.
